Iron-Heart
by TheAbominableAPPLE
Summary: Simplicity. Simplicity was the most rarely found trait in both man and animatronic. Simplicity eliminated all confusion, over-thinking, over-planning, and lack of assurances. It didn't do away with the possibility of error, that was never guaranteed, but it greatly helped the process of conflict resolution, Mr. Fazbear, expert engineer assured this in the creation of them... OC
1. Chapter 1

_Sup guys! T.A APPLE here ( yes I made that myself)!_

 _So I decided to check out the Five Nights at Freddy's section, and I was left with my jaw hanging as I saw some_ _ **HORRIBLE**_ _100 word_ __ _fanfictions, some decent ones…then the lemons… the troll fics, and the ones that are actually good, so good in fact, that they inspired me to write my own fic._

 _Now one thing must be straight. Five Nights at Freddy's is what's good, not the fans… I mean not all of them, but I'm talking about the average 6 year-old that screams at you for saying "the game doesn't make any sense", or the ones that make a YouTube account and impersonate an animatronic, or just straight up makes a weird version of it, for example, I once saw a user named "Purple Girl", and I was just like: "…Dafuq?" etc._

 _Anyway I think I'm overdoing it with the A/N so…._

 _Read. NOW._

 _ **Chapter 1: The Raccoon animatronic.**_

It was just another normal day at Fredbear's Family Diner, two of the three only animatronics were performing on stage, the chefs were working at full speed making food, and the children were just having a fun time.

Fredbear, a golden bear with a purple top hat and bowtie, was singing his programmed songs. He too, was having a happy time.

Freddy, also a golden bear, he had a black top hat and bowtie, a bit skinnier and shorter than Fredbear, was serving the children their goodies, he couldn't have been any happier.

And Bonnie, a golden bunny with a guitar in his hands, playing the tune that applied to the melody the golden bear was chanting, was having fun as well, especially when he played his guitar in front of the spectating crowd of adults and child's alike.

A birthday party was scheduled today at 5:00 p.m. All was fine.

Meanwhile inside the office that held the very owner of Fredbear's Family Diner, Mr. Fazbear, a man in his 30s' was sorting out his paper work as he trying to contain his excitement due to today's date, no, not the actual day of the month or year, but because today was a very special occasion that had only happened two times in his restaurants service.

He had bought a new animatronic.

The man had payed for the robot a few days ago and the animatronic was destined to come this very day, now, he just had to wait and hope no one found out about this, because it was a surprise.

Soon minutes turned into hours when a delivery truck with the Fredbear logo on it saying _Fazbear Entertainment_ pulled up at the back of the diner, the driver and passenger got off the vehicle and opened the back of the delivery truck, then, with effort, they took out a 8 foot tall box and left it outside, then the owner of the restaurant walked out, he signed a paper that one of the delivery gave him and cart-wheeled the box into the backstage.

"Hiya Mr. Fazbear, whatcha got there?" It was Fredbear.

' _Damn.'_

"Well um… you see… it's a surprise so I can't tell you, but you'll see!" He guessed it was too late to make an excuse so he decided to tell the truth.

"Wow! A surprise! Fer' me?"

"Well it's also for Bonnie and the audience Freddy boy, say, why don't you help me open it up so we can see what's inside?" Fazbear replied with a smile, he loved his 'children'.

"Alright!" Fredbear and Mr. Fazbear were about to open the box until Bonnie came in with a smile up his steel face. "Hello Fredbear! Hello Mr. Fazbear!"

' _Double Damn.'_

"Hi Bonnie! Me and Mr. Faz r' gonna open this box to see the surprise that's in it!" Fazbear wanted to facepalm himself because now both the bots knew the secret, but he didn't do it.

"Really! Awesome! Let's check it out!" Faz grabbed a crowbar and put it in the small opening the box had, he pulled until the box finally opened, revealing a another golden animatronic, but this time it was a raccoon, he had a black bowtie, two brown furry leather gloves stuck to his hands, same with his legs, he was a tad bit taller than Fredbear, about half an inch or so, he had a golden furry tail with black rings around it, the raccoon was activated by Mr. Fazbear, his eyes opened up, revealing a pair of brown eyes.

"Hi! My name's Robin the Raccoon! I'm a disk jockey and I play for Fredbear's Family Diner!"

"Oh my gosh! A raccoon! Hi! Mah name's Fredbear, nice to meet ya!" Fredbear was very happy to have a new friend and integrant of the band.

"Hi Fredbear! I'm happy to meet ya too!"

"Hello, my name is Bonnie the bunny! I hope you'll be happy to stay here in your new home!"

"Hi Bonnie! I'll be very happy to be here with you guys!" Faz chuckled at the conversation the bots were holding, they were programmed really well.

"So you're a disk jockey huh? I wonder how that'll work…"

"Don't worry about that sir! My equipment should be coming tomorrow, and that would be my desk, the player, a couple vinals with the songs used in this diner and that's just about it, of course the songs are just instrumentals so Bonnie and Fredbear can do their roles on the song."

"Great. Fredbear, Bonnie, care to give our new friend a tour around the diner? And while you're at it, why don't you introduce Robin to Freddy?"

"Awright Mr. Faz! Let's go Rob! Bonnie!" Bonnie nodded, and Robin just followed.

Freddy was walking around the diner, serving food to the hungry families, he was wondering where his friends were at, there was supposed to be a party scheduled in 10 minutes, they had to get ready. Once he served food for every table in sight, he walked towards the backstage, then, he heard a distant voice in the hallway, not just any voice, that was his pal Fredbear!

"Mkay ya two." Fredbear said. " Freddy should be somewhere aroun' here, we jus' gotta find him." You two? What does he mean? Was there someone else with him and Bonnie?

"Ey Freddy! Guess what?"

"I'm clueless." Bonnie chuckled at the words.

"We gotta new friend! Is' name is Robbie the-"

"Robin."

"Robin the Raccoon! He's supposed to be the disk jockey here!" Freddy had a shocked look when he saw the newcomer before him. "Oh hi! I'm Freddy! Nice to meet you!"

"Hi Freddy! Do you play in the band as well?" Robin asked. "Nah, I'm like the waiter here."

"Oh, that explains why you weren't there when they opened me up." Freddy nodded but then remembered something. "Hey, weren't you supposed to attend a birthday party in about 5 minutes?"

Bonnie gasped. "Uh oh, we completely forgot about that! Come on Fred! Let's go!" They both started running towards one of the party rooms, they both knew Robin couldn't really do anything until tomorrow, perfect time for a self-tour; Freddy had to go back to work, so he started jogging towards the table that had called him.

"See ya Robin!" Freddy said. "See ya!" Robin started walking around the diner, carefully being undetected by anything known as kids and adults. He was going to have a wonderful time here.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Sup guys! Hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of Iron-Heart! Bet you were surprised when the story started at Fredbear's Diner! Yeah I kinda wanted this to start from the very beginning! Anyways, next chapter things SHOULD be spiced up a bit so. Patience!_

 _Anyways, see ya all soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sup people! TheAbominableAPPLE here bringing you another Iron-Heart chapter today!... well not really considering the fact that I'm… never mind, I did Ch. 1 about a week ago, and I did this one today, I started this straight from 6:00 a.m. in the morning!_

 _By the way, I'm gonna give a little hint on to those that don't know what disk jockey means._

 _Remix._

 _Anyway, not MUCH is gonna happen today other than a new… employee *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*._

 _SOOOO, on to the story! Don't wanna spoil any more things to you!_

 _ **CHAPTER 2: Nightgaurd**_

 _Rob's pov_

It's been a couple months and I have to say, I love it here, the children are adorable, I got fans!

Some adults are impressed by my jockey skills; guess I'm 'that' good at it. Faz said he was going to hire two nightgaurds so they can 'take care of us'... as if we can't do that on our own.

Oh yeah.

We're robots, we don't have feelings, can't express our opinions properly or make our own decisions cause we're robots, android is a better term if you ask me, at least Mr. Fazbear cares about us but, woah, wait just a second. How does HE know we are human-like?

Debate for another day, I got a break to enjoy.

 _Bonnie's pov_

I've had some fun with the new animatronic, he's a good friend, we all like him, now, we're all like brethren, heck, we consider Fazzy our father!

So father said we're getting two friends to play with at night, I hope they're nice…

But, wait, aren't we the nightgaurds? We'll do a lot better as the guard's than those two humans; I for one know this place like the back of my hand! I'm pretty sure there aren't cameras EVERYWHERE.

Whatever.

 _Fredbear's pov_

Me and Freddy are having a blast with Robbie! Our new bro! Things just can't get any better than this! Oh wait, they can! Mr. Fazbear told us that this place will now have nighttime security! More Bros to hang out with!

I thought we could take care of our home but now, we don't have to do that because two humans will do the job for us!

Happy day!

 _Freddy's pov_

That Robin guy's nice, I like him.

Wait a minute, didn't Fazbear say that we'll be getting a nightgaurd. Or was it two? I don't remember. Oh yeah, two! I don't trust one of em', his name's Vincent, I met him and his buddy today when I was taking people's orders, he didn't seem to like me, I'll make sure to keep a close eye on him, meanwhile the other guy, he's not that nice, but I don't distrust him as much as I distrust Vincent.

OH! I got more orders to take!

 _End of pov_

 _11:50 p.m. 5 minutes until midnight_

"I don't like that Vincent guy; keep an eye on him kay'?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Alrighty."

Freddy was taking security measures, something about that person didn't feel right, he had bad intentions, he just KNEW it.

Bonnie suggested that he moved first to check on the guard's, they all agreed.

 _11:58 p.m.2 minutes until midnight_

Vincent and Carl were both in the office, checking everything out, getting ready for their first graveyard shift.

"So Vinny, what should we do when our shift starts? We should leave the damn place, and come back at 6, the diner stinks."

"Nah, do it if ya want. But I have other matters to attend to." He smirked.

"No bro, I prefer staying if I ain't got my guardian angel Vincent at my side." He grinned as Vincent got irritated at his co-worker's statement.

"Shut up C. I'm starting to wish that you do leave."

"Yeah fine, but just so you kn-"

The clock on the wall let out an audible click, they both looked up to see all three hands pointing upwards, they froze.

 _12:00 a.m. Midnight_

The environment changed completely, there was a bone-chilling silence that flood the entire office, no sound whatsoever, not a cricket to be heard.

"Shit." Carl gulped as he sat down on his chair and looked at the monitor, the stage was selected by default at the beginning of the shift, the rabbit, the fat chipmunk and the lemur were there, frozen in place, he changed to the dining area, good, the other bear hadn't moved. He put down the monitor only to find out that Vincent was gone.

Nervousness arises in his mind as he checked every camera to see where he was, he was at the western hallway, walking towards the dining area, he then changed to the dining area himself and saw something that horrified him.

Bonnie was there.

 _12:10 a.m. Midnight_

"Vincent! Don't go there the rabbit's waiting for you!"

Vincent had heard the man from the office, he twitched in anger.

"Quit with your games Carl, I don't have time for em'." He stopped in his tracks when he arrived at the dining area seeing Bonnie standing there looking at him, he wasn't moving.

Vincent was definitely crept out by this but shoved it out when he remembered his task at hand. He walked towards the bunny with a grin on his face; he took out a screwdriver from his pocket and began unscrewing his chest, he then snapped it out from his abdomen, revealing his endoskeleton, there were wires everywhere, metal boxes here and there, he grinned evily.

"Well mister bunny man, I guess you won't be needing THIS!" He yanked out a specific part of a considerable size from his body, it wasn't important to his system, but either way, Bonnie was gonna miss it.

"GAAAHK!" The golden bunny screeched in pain as he finally started moving, oil and water was spurting out everywhere, he fell on the floor as Freddy could only watch in horror, he expected Bonnie was capable of taking care of everything, so he decided to enter into his sleep mode. Sure, he could still see everything in his line of sight, but he couldn't move at all, he was scared to death for his friend's safety.

The other two Mechanical beings were watching the event from afar, terrified as well, but only one of them in the room was still activated, other than Bonnie.

 _1:02 a.m. Morning_

"So, you freaks can feel? All the better!" Vincent began kicking Bonnie repeatedly straight on his exposed chest, damaging his organs bit by bit, Bonnie could only lay there and suffer the beating he was receiving.

Miraculously, Vincent was sent flying by something brown.

Robin's gloved fist.

Unknown to them, Carl was watching everything go down, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the robots. How could Vinny do such a thing?

"YOU FUCKING ROBOT!" Vincent got up and grabbed his screwdriver; he stood up and ran to the animatronic, sinking the entire tool inside Robin.

Robin screamed in pain as oil was leaking from the wound, Vincent had pierced an important part in his system.

His voice box.

Robin's scream soon dissipated into gibberish speaking, then to a loud static fading in volume, until it finally dissipated into nothingness. Robin's voice was gone.

The raccoon fell to the floor, trying his best to wail in pain from the wound, but he found out that he couldn't, which made his grief grow more, hot watery tears, coming from his hydraulics were starting to form in his eyes.

"Now ladies got to go!" The man with the purple nightgaurd uniform walked back to the office.

 _1:23 a.m. Morning_

"Wow bro, not cool." It was Carl.

"It's called self-defense" He was rubbing his left cheek, silently in pain from the right hook he received from the raccoon.

"Why did you do that anyways?"

"I'm getting payed for this man, a LOT of cash for at least a part of one of the robots, that's why I signed up for this the moment I heard that an employee was needed, as for you, well I invited you so you can back me up when we confess to the manager."

"What?! You planned this out really well! You should've told me! You are giving me some of the money for helping right!"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry. But there is one thing I didn't plan out."

"What is it?" Carl asked, surprised.

"The explanation, we got all night to plan it out so let's get to it. Wait… you didn't waste a lot of power when you were over here right?"

Carl checked the monitor.

 _76%_

"No, why?"

"Good, because, we gotta be ready to close the doors just in case we get visitors."

"Oh."

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Daaaaarrk..._

 _I tend to do that…_

 _Thanks for reading this chapter, leave some support by reviewing, following and favoriting the story!_

 _Guess what will happen when Vincent and Carl explain this to Fazbear? What will they say? What will HE say? Find out next time on Dragon Bal-_

 _Oh sorry, wrong fic._

 _For all those Dragon Ball fans out there, I'm also writing another fanfiction, a DBZ one to be exact… well not really Z, because it's an alternate universe but whatever! Be sure to check that out!_

 _No but really what do you think Mr. Fazbear will do to the gaurds? Some fans will know their FNAF lore well and'll probably figure it out before others!_

 _As for me, I need a well-deserved rest_

 _Be sure to R &R!_

 _Check those cameras!_

 _See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Night of terror._

Robin managed himself to get up, he took out the screwdriver from his chest, causing pain to shoot up through his body, liquids were oozing out from his wound, he couldn't scream, he couldn't yell for help, not without his voice box, he walked towards the unconscious Bonnie and lifted him up, he took him to the backstage and immediately started looking for something he could use to repair his friend, though all he could possibly do is screw his chest back, now as for any voice boxes, none.

' _Damn it all!'_

He began to screw Bonnie's chest back on, bearing the pain searing from his chest, he never expected a security guard to sink as low as that, now who knows what he might do.

He then heard something, his ears perked up; it sounded like… glass breaking? He had finished screwing Bonnie's plate back on, now he only had to wake up.

Robin stood up and walked to the dining room and saw one of the security guards breaking the entrance's window's with a metal bar, Carl turned around and saw the golden raccoon standing there, glaring at him. He panicked, and broke the remaining window on the slide door, proceeding by running back to the office, yelling something unintelligible to Vincent before slamming the door shut.

' _Assholes. All of them.'_ He knew what they were gonna say: a robber got in and stole a bunch of stupid shit and they heroically tried to stop him but were assaulted by 50 ninjas and were knocked out… okay maybe not that exaggerated but one may never know.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The F.F.P.D police were everywhere checking the crime scene, broken glasses, stolen party props and a few missing boxes of Sprite were the only stolen things, strange, really, the money safe inside the manager office was intact.

"So we were there, watching everything the camera could see, and then we heard the front doors being broken."

"So I told Vincent to go check it out and he did, but he didn't come back, so I go over there, and I see like four or five guys there, of course I couldn't do anything, I'm not a superhuman or anything.

"Mmhmm, go on Mr. Smith."

"Vinny was knocked out; they hit him pretty hard in the face, that's why you can see the bruise he has on his cheek."

"That is all Mr. Smith, but you are aware that both of you are suspects?"

"Yes sir, I was aware of this." No he wasn't.

The sheriff was suspicious of these two, the video tape from last night was badly damaged, he didn't know whether this was act from the burglars or from these kids, he would investigate later.

When the sheriff wasn't looking, Vincent shot a glance towards Carl, who did the same, they walked away.

Mr. Fazbear was revising the animatronics one by one starting with Freddy.

Freddy was fine, just a few minor scratches from prior times but other than that, all good. Fredbear was next, nothing either, just a dusty top hat, is all. Bonnie was fine as we- wait. Bonnie was missing a screw on the side of his chest. Fazbear raised an eyebrow at this; he would call a maintenance man later to check it out. Now Robin was fine too, he seemed to have a sad expression.

"Okay then, everything seems fine, I won't open the restaurant today or tomorrow, so you got the two days to yourself boys." The manager was well aware that the animatronics could hear him, and see him.

Fazbear walked out of the building the police were still investigating the crime scene, but they should be done soon.

"Sir, so what are we gonna do now?" Vincent asked. "We, mostly you, will have to be a lot more careful from now on, I'll move you to the day shift so you can keep a close eye to every person that enters this building. Vincent grinned internally. Fazbear rubbed his temples and walked away.

He received permission from the sheriff to leave; he got into his car and drove away.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _12:05 midnight._

Carl was surveilling the restaurant, both doors closed and a hammer with him; he was searching like crazy for the animatrons.

The animatronics were in the men's restroom, since the restrooms are one of the only places where the cameras couldn't see.

"Vincent came here with false pretenses; he damaged me and Robin, stole things from the diner, left the building in the middle of the night to hide those things, lied to the police AND lied to Mr. Fazbear, now tell me how I can't be PISSED!"

"Be optimistic Bonnie, it'll all come back to him."

"NOW is not the time Freddy! We MUST do something!"

"Lower yer' voice Bonnie; the Carl guy will hear you."

"I don't care! I can't feel one of my insides! I'm gonna beat that guy so hard that I won't stop until HE'S A BLOODY PILE OF SHI-"

"BONNIE!"

"BONNIE!"

The rabbit quickly stopped talking, much to the annoyance of Fredbear who did not approve of offensive words from the other animatronics. "Sorry guy's, I'm just overreacting."

"Jus' like Freddy said, karma will get im' someday." Bonnie tilted his head in confusion. "You believe in karma Fredbear?"

"Uf' course I do! Now we need to calm down and take a-"

Robin was silently watching and listening to the argument, sure he was angry. But what could he do? He was frustrated, lost, and most of all shocked that a human like Vincent could do such damage to not one but TWO animatronics and still get away with it, he was about to groan in frustration when he remembered that he couldn't, making him want to groan more. He just wished that he could get his voice fixed soon. He mentally sighed and walked out of the bathrooms, into the dining room, that bastard known as Vincent switched to dayshift, the raccoon was planning to kill Vincent tonight but he played his cards well, at least he could teach his buddy a lesson, he lowered his brows and stared darkly towards the eastern hall.

Carl in the office, he had stopped looking for the living robots and was laying back in his chair, no worry to be found, he had also opened both doors to let the air flow in, this job wasn't as bad as they said. Then, he heard footsteps coming towards the office, his eyes widened as he closed the right door in panic, the footsteps kept on until they stopped at the door, Carl moved his shaking hands towards the light button that was located over the right door button. He hesitantly pushed it.

Nothing.

 _ **THUMP.**_

 _ **THUMP.**_

 _ **THUMP.**_

 _ **THUMP.**_

 _ **THUMP.**_

 _ **THUMP.**_

 _ **THUMP.**_

" _AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

 _ **SLAM!**_

Carl was panting, no, choking for air after his scream; he was on his knees, with his hand extended to the left door button, once again he had closed both doors, he looked at the clock on the wall. It was _4:11_ , and then he checked his power, _39%_ , good enough.

 _ **BAM!**_

 _37%_

Robin walked away after punching the western wall, heading for the eastern hall. Carl was in panic mode, having both doors closed and the left entrance hit had his power down to _32%_. He quickly flipped through the cameras and found the raccoon on the eastern hall, he opened the left door and left the monitor on the east hall to keep watch on Robin, he drooped down on his chair, with his shirt completely drenched with sweat, he looked back to the monitor.

"FUCK!" He instinctively closed the left door and lit up right one, Robin was nowhere to be found, he checked the eastern corner, nothing as well, it was obvious, the robot had tried a quick advance to the other side, but failed. Carl was surprised he was still alive; he would keep it that way. He swiftly checked each hall and corner, followed by the door lights, good, nothing.

He opened the left entrance, and checked every other camera; the yellow bear was there frozen in the dining room, his stalker was on the stage along with the other animatronics.

He sighed in relief, he didn't need to check the clock to know what happened; he simply sat there, thinking. These robots were a lot more alive than he originally thought, they seemed to hold a grudge against him and Vinny especially that stupid raccoon, it was going to be a long week.

 _Hey hey hey! I'm truly sorry the slacking, but here's the chapter finally done, I promise this night wasn't filler, it will have meaning later on, as well with the next night. (You know, if there are any more :D)I've also been thinking about getting a beta reader, but I've never been that social you know, with efforts I posted this story, so yeah, stay tuned for the next chapter._

 _Remember to R &R and click on those follow and favorite buttons only if absolutely necessary! Alright good night._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Wild goose chase._

"How much?" The men around the table stared in awe at the piece of machinery lying there, Vincent smirked, he had loose jeans and a purple hoodie. "Well?"

"Where did you get this? How?" A 40 year old middle-eastern man asked Vincent, who simply smirked wider. "I play my cards right, got a job there and made my move, and got away with it. Anything else?" His competitors were shocked and angry for their inability to beat Vincent to the part.

Vincent didn't know what the man was going to do with the part and honestly he didn't care, he had an apartment to pay for. "I brought you the part, gimme the money."

"Very well Mr. umm, Mr.-"

"Just call me Vincent, stop stalling and give me the damn money!" Vincent was growing impatient.

The man took out a yellow envelope and handed it to Vincent. "Two hundred dollars, now you can have that and leave, or…"

"Or what?" The middle-eastern man smiled. "EVERYONE IS DISMISSED!" Every man except Vincent left. "You can do me another favor, I was planning this for the winner of this little… contest, yes, you seem to have the skill to this, which is if you are up to this, I will pay you very well."

This peaked Vincent's interest. "Go on…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Is there any problem Jerome?" Mr. Fazbear, as promised, brought a maintenance man to check on Bonnie. "Yes sir. Somebody yanked out one of its hydraulic sensors.

"And that is?"

"What it's called sir, it converts any cold or hot water to its opposite to keep the body at a proper temperature, now someone yanked out it's high temperature pumper, so it's been pretty cold, it has till' Saturday to get a new one or it'll freeze and malfunction."

"Then that means we'll have to get one."

"I can get you one sir, they're not hard to get."

"Exactly, that's why I'll get one myself, but thank you for the offer, now onto other subjects, um, how much?"

"I left the bill on the desk of your office, I'll wait in the truck sir."

"thank you, I'll send you the money through mail." Fazbear replied with a smile. "You are most welcome." With that, the maintenance man walked out of the diner.

Fazbear looked around the restaurant, it was still empty, he would open tomorrow. A door opened when he walked to the dining room.

"… Is he gone?" a purple top hat peeked out the backstage.

"Yeah he's gone just get out there!" A yellow bear with a black top hat was attempting to push Fredbear outside the backstage but Robin spread them apart and simply walked out. "Robin what the heck are you doing?! You could've gotten caught!" Freddy breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Fazbear was the only one out there, he then proceeded by walking out as well.

Mr. Fazbear smiled. "So boys, how was your day off?"

"T'was nice Mr. Faz! Thanks!"

"It was… unlike any other day.."

"Horrible."

"…"

"Robin? What about you?" Robin was trying his best to talk, but couldn't. He grinned toothily and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, ya see sir… he kinda'… lost… his… voicebox. A little bit." Freddy face palmed at Fredbear's statement.

"WHAT?!"

Bonnie sighed. "Calm down Mr. Fazbear, he was stabbed in the chest with a screwdriver by one of the…"

"One of the what?"

"Robbers…" Every animatronic in the room shot Bonnie a questioning glance. He didn't really want to compromise the guards, due to the fact that not many would take this job and Fazbear was lucky to hire TWO guards, and if he were to fire the duo, it would mean more stress for the manager and Bonnie didn't want that.

Fazbear once again rubbed his temples and sighed. "I'll get your voice box fixed Robin, don't worry" Robin's face beamed In glee.

Mr. Fazbear turned around and walked out of the restaurant.

"…"  
"…"

"… So now what?"

"Wait for the nightgaurd?"

"I dunno."

Robin walked out of the room, he still had time to kill. 1 hour and 13 minutes to be exact. He walked to the backstage, sat on the table, crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and meditated…

.

.

.

.

.

.

And fell asleep in the process.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

' _What's with all your scars?'_

' _He he… some people call them scars… but I… I simply call them more stripes for the tiger…'_

' _Nice.'_

' _It's been quite a while since he's done something.'_

' _Who?'_

' _You know who I'm talking about Rob.'_

' _Oh… It doesn't matter. The less he attacks, the better…'_

' _Guess so.'_

' _I have to go, mind passing me my sabre?'_

' _Sure.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Thanks B.'_

' _No problem R.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Ungh… what kind of dream was… what time is it?'_

Robin looked around the room, and saw _12:43_ on the clock. _'Shhit.'_ Robin quickly got off the table and ran towards the door. He was about to touch the handle until.

"AAAAAAHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY!" **KERPLONK! CRASH!**

"OUCH! SONUVA-"

 **SLAM!**

Robin raised an eyebrow in amusement. Someone, apparently Freddy, tried to run up and say 'hi' to the guard. The golden raccoon put his hand on the doorknob, turning it. He opened the door and walked outside, he managed to catch a glance of Freddy rubbing his nose and walk towards the bathrooms, now it was his turn.

Carl was in a good mood, he had been dealing with only one of the animatronics for the past hour, and they were fast, but he was faster, especially after that fiasco he had with the raccoon the other night, speaking of the raccoon, where is it?

Carl had checked every single camera, the only camera that seemed suspicious enough was the backstage, but it was too dark to see anything, and considering the "high quality" of the camera, he wouldn't be seeing anything in there anytime soon, but hey, the less the merrier right?

He could hear the distant footsteps approaching the left corridor, even if he was confident, those robots still scared the living daylights out of him. He began to sweat and tension began to nrise as each footstep grew closer and louder.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _THUMP._

 _THUMP._

 _ **THUMP.**_

 _ **THUMP.**_

 _ **THUMP.**_

 _ **THUMP!**_

 _ **THUMP!**_

"Yo." Carl's heart skipped a beat. He reacted completely on instinct and…

"AAAAAAHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY!" **KERPLONK! CRASH!**

Threw one of the televisions of considerable size at his face.

"OUCH! SONUVA-"

 **SLAM!**

And closed the door on him.

Carl was ventilating, but conscious, he waited for the footsteps he was currently hearing to cease, he opened the door once he was sure the bear was gone. With shaking hands, the nightgaurd checked the monitor and saw something out of place. The backstage door was open. "Huh? Maybe one of the animatronics went insi- OH SHIT!" He sprinted towards the right hallway the moment he saw two yellow pointed ears peak through the left door. If there was one of those animals that he had a phobia for, it was that stupid lemur-raccoon thing. As he was mid-ways in the corridor, Carl prayed that no killer robot showed up at the end of the hallway to block his path, and to his ultimate relief, none was there. But like always.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

All of the animatronics besides the one giving him chase were there. They all jerked their heads towards the hallway at the sound of light but quick footsteps with wide eyes, again out of instinct, Carl sonic-boomed towards the backstage door and slammed the door shut. It was complete darkness, but he paid it no mind as he immediately searched for somewhere to hide. It took more than a miracle for him to see through all the obscurity another door. _'The generator room!'_

He bolted towards the wooden door, and searched his pockets for his keys, he found said objects, and rouletted them around looking for the key compatible to the door, but with all the darkness and the fact that his hands were shaking like hell, he was having difficulty to find it. "Come on, come on damn it!" He tried kicking the door open, but it didn't budge, he took a gamble and pushed a key inside the keyhole, wrong key, he tried another one, then another, and then another, he could hear the doorknob turning, he tried the fifth key. "For my fucking life, this better be it!" Carl pushed the key… in?... IN! The nightgaurd turned the key and opened the door, he jerked the keys from the hole, and closed the wooden entrance silently.

The backroom door opened. "Where the hell is he?"

"Well look for him rabbit!"

"Check under the table boys!"

"He's not there!"

"Well keep lookin'!"

Bonnie walked to the wooden door and put his ears close to the door, he managed to hear feet touching metal repeatedly. "I think he's in here!" Freddy walked over to Bonnie's location. "Stand aside." He lifted his leg up into the air and kicked the door open. Bonnie looked at him with a confused expression. "You did know the door was unlocked, right?"

"No…" Fredbear looked inside the room. It was a dark and damp, poorly-lit place, with a single thin metal platform going down in a spiral, an improvisation for stairs.

"Umm, Freddy bear… I don't think the metals gonna resist our weight…"

"Darn, yer' right, should we let him off the hook?"

"For the next two nights? Hell no! Let's wait for him!"

' _This is gonna be a loooong night.'_ Robin thought.

 _... What... What are you looking at?! What do you mean I took too long?! I was busy! Well… Yeah except for that time… And that time… And maybe I did overdo it on Megaman… ok fine! Well you wanna know what I think?_

 _.I._

 _Damn people can't learn about patience…_

 _Don't try to read that._

 _Anyways. I wonder what Robin's dream could've meant…_

" _ **A future sequel!"**_

 _No!_

" _ **Oh"**_

 _I have everything planned out already. But to whoever that actually MANAGES to decipher such little information into a future thing will get 100 000 kudos and a full tray of cookies!_

 _So I played and beat Fnaf world like, THREE days after it was released and I must say. I am disappointed, really, aren't RPG's are supposed to be long?! Ever heard of Final Fantasy VII? 4 discs?! No?_

 _7/10 no less._

 _But I did see Scott Cawthon's message, you know, the one where he was talking about constantly updating the game for further enjoyment? So I'll keep my hopes up._

 _Be on the lookout, for a new fanfiction!_

 _Peace._


	5. Chapter 5

_Uggghhh… so fucking long since my last chapter… but so fucking busyyy… well I can use the fact that my keyboard stopped working and I had to save up money so I can buy one as an excuse, this chapter's a small continuation of the last (obviously), so uh, yeah, I'll see what I can fit into it before I go back to work, and we are nearing the end of the first part of the story! Denominated 'Fredbear arc'. Oh yeah I forgot, for those guys that asked by pm, no, Freddy and Bonnie are not the ones from fnaf 1, they're golden Freddy and Spring(bonnie)trap, they will not receive their traditional names until later. Enjoy!_

 _Chapter 5: Shock and betrayal part 1_

 _6:00 a.m._

The bells of the pizzeria chimed, not only indicating the start of a new day, but also indicating that Carl could finally sigh a sigh of relief and leave that blasted generator room.

"Aaagh damn it! And just when we thought he would finally come out!" Bonnie was sitting by the backstage's table playing a game of king's corner with a bunch of cards "borrowed" from the Mr. Fazbear's office with Freddy. Robin had barely woken up from his sleep mode on the corner of the room, as for Fredbear… well he was just pacing around the room, thinking before he looked up and said: "Welp… guess we'll hafta go back on stage." Freddy groaned. "Just when the game was getting good, come on Bon, we better go double-time it to the office to put the cards back." They started picking up the cards and encasing them in the little black box they came in. "Alright, just a sec." Soon enough they all left the Backstage room, Freezing themselves on top of the stage seconds before Mr. F arrived. He jammed the restaurants keys into the lock, and opened the door. Fazbear looked towards the stage and saw the typical trio and grinned, "On schedule I see."

Just as Scott was going to ask himself where he was, the door to the backstage opened, revealing a pale and sweat-covered Carl, walking shaky steps towards him.

Mr. Fazbear, confused, asked "Carl, care to enlighten me as to WHY you were in the backstage, when you were supposed to be in your offi-"

"I quit." _'I'm sorry Vincent, but go to hell.'_

"Wh- what?! WHY?!" Carl looked him dead in the eye, "I'm sorry, but I honestly don't think I can go through what I experienced again, those motherfucking robots of yours are possessed or some shit, I don't care, I will NOT come back here other than to burn this god damn place down when it closes!" Fazbear was nervous as shaved Terrier, especially after the 'possessed' part, what would he do if Carl's story got to the media? Fake or not, it would be sucker-punch to Fazbear entertainment's reputation. He insisted. "Listen Mr. Smith, we'll talk about this later, but for the meanwhile, go home, get a nice warm cup of joe, and relax. And please don't tell anyone of what you saw tonight, I beg of you!" Carl, seeing the situation at hand, hid a grin and took advantage. "What would you do for my silence, **Scott**?" He spat. Mr. Fazbear glared a killer at him. "This is a blackmail…"

Fritz let his smirk come out. "Indeed."

 _I was walking through the aisles of the huge facility, passing by many recruits and a few officers on the way to the Ltc.'s office, I hadn't explored this area of the building, so I was astonished by the new area. The aisles were wider, taller, with white crates here and there, most likely containing pending ammunitions and uniforms. I didn't notice I wasn't paying attention to my path until-_

 _ **Wham!**_

" _OUCH!" That was me._

" _Ughh… grrr, Private! What the hell do you think you were doing?!" That… was him._

 _I stood up straight. "I apologize lieutenant! I strayed from my path and-"_

" _None of that! Drop and give me fifty, sixty seconds!" I complied, falling on to my stomach, and beginning my exercise, blushing as passing soldiers whistled as they caught a glimpse of my rear, the lieutenant looked down at me, with his usual cold glare and bushy tail, "Ignore them, forty seconds, you're doing seventy if it runs out Private Crash."_

 _How the hell did he know my name?! Fuck I've only done twenty three! "Thirty five."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Thirty eight… "Twenty seconds." Forty five… "Fifteen." Forty… six…_

" _Fifteen." For…ty…seven… "Ten." Forty...n..ngh…nine." Five, four, three, two…_

" _One."_

' _God DAMN IT! When will these dreams just piss off already?!'_ Robin awoke to the sound of the six a.m. clock bells, his vision was fuzzy and his optic sensors were analyzing for any new nodes to add into his internal map grid.

"Aaagh damn it! And just when we thought he would finally come out!" The raccoon was slightly startled by the irritated voice, but settled down once he recognized who it was; Bonnie and Freddy were playing a card game on top of the table, that was cleared out of any tools or parts for space for them to play. Fredbear was walking around the room with a hand under his chin, thinking before he looked up. "Welp… guess we'll hafta' go back on stage." He said as he walked out of the room, with Robin behind him, he thought he heard Bonnie say something about putting the cards away, but payed it no further mind, as he got up on stage behind his setup, and froze, along with the purple-hatted bear, soon followed by Bonnie, and Freddy who stopped in the dining floor.

"I don't understand this, I'm no merc Emrae, I got you what you wanted, and now I gotta do this?!"

"But I'm paying you to be one my friend, I have already declared the amount, all I need you to do is to follow the instructions, and get the hell out of there."

"Remind me again WHY are you doing this?"

"I was a manager for a rival restaurant, which does not need to be named, me and the other restaurant competed for TEN years, do you understand how much time that is?" _nod_ "but one day, the manager from the other diner decided to be a cheeky little motherfucker and pull some strings to get my restaurant to go bankrupt. It all went downhill from there. I will never forgive the asshole for what he did to my life-long dream. I want you to help me set the media against him and his stupid fucking diner, kill one of them, heck, kill as many as you want as long as I get to see that building crumbling and rotting away from now and the next fifty years. Is that understood?

"Y-yes…" The hooded figure walked out of the building and entered his contractor's vehicle, a small, rusty Ford, and proceeded to drive away, towards Fredbear's family diner to commit something he soon regret deeply.


End file.
